


Lovely Constellation

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_santa, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney tease and banter as John tries to convince Rodney to come watch a meteor shower with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Constellation

"Come on, Rodney, let's go. We're going to miss it." John circled his hand around Rodney's wrist and tugged for emphasis, trying to pull an uncooperative Rodney from his computer.

"Miss what, Colonel?" Rodney asked without looking away from the code scrolling across the screen of his primary laptop. There was a second computer sitting at Rodney's left elbow running a simulation that he glanced at from time to time, but the third one was off and closed - a sure sign that all the truly important work had already been done for the day.

"We're going to miss the light show," John answered with another tug at Rodney's arm. Rodney did look up then, staring blankly at John's expectant face. John pulled his hand away from Rodney and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know - the meteor shower, thousands of shooting stars all at one time?"

"Oh, yes, I think Miko was chatting with one of the astronomers about that earlier today." Rodney said, turning his attention back to the computer. John turned to lean against the table and stared at him, pouting just a little - just so Rodney would understand how seriously John took his meteor showers. It only took a few seconds for the weight of his disappointment to get Rodney's attention. "What?"

"Shooting stars are pretty awesome," John said pointedly.

Rodney huffed and flapped one hand in the air dismissively. "You do realize they're not stars at all? Shooting or otherwise."

John rolled his eyes. "Yes, Rodney, I'm aware that shooting stars are not actually miniature suns shooting across the sky."

"Really?" Rodney asked, more distracted than doubtful.

"It's the visible path of a meteoroid that enters the atmosphere," John recited dryly, a reluctant student regurgitating back a textbook definition.

"Congratulations, you have the same basic understanding of astrophysics as my five year old niece."

"I'll take that as a compliment: Madison's a genius."

"Of course she is: she's a McKay." Rodney said, sitting up straighter as he preened over his niece.

"Miller, actually," John corrected with a straight face.

Rodney held his tongue, turning purple with the effort of not answering - or possibly too upset to form proper words - but either way John was proud of him not immediately launching into a tirade that insulted both Kaleb Miller's lineage and his profession.

"She might decide to use her mother's maiden name when she starts publishing," Rodney blurted finally. _So much for pride in Rodney's restraint_ , John thought. "It's a fairly common practice, although perhaps it would be better for continue using the English major's…"

"Rodney," John said admonishingly.

"Oh, fine," Rodney conceded with a disgruntled huff, " _Kaleb's_ , name. She may want to make her own reputation instead of trading in on my brilliance."

"I'd use McKay if it was up to me," John offered. Rodney smiled and John added, "then everyone would know what they were getting into when her Uncle Rodney came for a visit."

"Yeah?" Rodney asked, looking up at John, "And what's that?"

"Scientific miracles, verbal abuse and zero tolerance for lesser minds," John answered, "And they're all lesser minds of course.

"Ass," Rodney said, but he actually looked quite pleased with the description. "Is it my fault the world is populated with idiots?"

John pursed his lips to hold in a laugh and tried to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand. "So I have a genius level understanding of shooting stars."

"That's not quite what I meant." But Rodney's eyes were warm and affectionate and he was already showing signs of caving.

"Sure it was," John said, "And because I'm such an expert, you should take me to a handy tower or pier before the show's over."

"Why would I want to do that?" Rodney asked, shutting down his computer.

"Shooting stars are awesome?" John offered again. "And kind of romantic?" Rodney rolled his eyes. "And you can make wishes on them."

Rodney stood up and stretched his arms over his head, working out the kinks and numbness that he always complained desk work gave him. "Silly superstition. Children's fairy tale."

"Rodney, we live in a fairy tale." John reminded him raising one hand towards the ceiling demonstratively as he made the lights dim with a thought.

Rodney grunted, clearly unimpressed. "No, we live in a legend: there's a difference."

"Whatever you say, Princess." John slid a little to the right until he was standing directly in front of Rodney, hands automatically gravitating to the other man's hips.

Rodney squawked in outrage even as he stepped closer and slotted into place between John's legs . "Princess? If anyone's the princess here it's you with the impossible hair and pouty lips."

John shook his head. "Nope, it's definitely you with the big blue eyes and the knack for getting into trouble. I'm the handsome and devastatingly charming prince who has to rescue you and win your heart at the same time."

"Calling me a woman isn't a good first step in winning my heart." Rodney scowled.

"I thought I was a little past the first step." John reached up with one hand to cup Rodney's cheek, brushing his thumb against the light stubble he found there. Rodney kissed the thumb John pressed to his lips and John pulled his hand away with an embarrassed cough. "I've seen three shooting stars so far this year," he offered.

"Oh, and what did you wish for?" Rodney asked, voice hushed and serious in the dimmed room

"Ronon's gun, a hyper drive for the jumpers and a Ferris Wheel in Atlantis," John said promptly.

"Not me?" Rodney asked. His voice was teasing but mild disappointment showed in the lines of his face.

"I've already got you," John said reasonably. He grabbed McKay's hand again, linking their fingers and pushing him back slightly so John could swing them around and pull Rodney from the room.

McKay sighed and let himself be dragged out the door before answering with a smile, "Yes, you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 sga_santa exchange


End file.
